The Common Equipment Core resource provides support to Cancer Center investigators for operation and maintenance of shared equipment. Included services are preventive maintenance and/or repair service contracts for shared equipment, annual inspections of freezers and cryo units, and chemicals for the film processors. Shared equipment covered are ultrafuges, midrange centrifuges, scintillation counters, film processors, phosphoimager, Eagle Eye imaging unit and autoclaves. All equipment is located in the Bunting * Blaustein Building. The service oversight is provided by the Laboratory Facilities and Services and the Laboratory Services Coordinator. User logs are required and kept for each piece of equipment, except for the autoclaves and film processors. There is no charge back system for this service except for the phosphorimager.